


Cowboy Style

by godamnarmsrace



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen learns something about Jared that changes everything between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Your Information

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This never happen…at least I don’t think it did…did it? I don’t own anything but if Jensen is looking to sell himself I’m so buying *wink*.  
> A/N: The title from this fic comes from a Kylie Minogue song called Cowboy Style

Jensen knew it was wrong but it wasn’t like he’d gone to Jared’s trailer with the intention of eavesdropping. Eric had sent him to tell Jared that they were going to have a break from filming for two or three hours due to a technical fault with one of their main cameras. Eric had suggested to Jensen that he and Jared go grab some food or a nap, because as soon as the camera was fixed they would resume filming and could end up being there all night.

Jensen knew that Sandy would be in Jared’s trailer after all he had gone to the airport with Jared to pick her up only that morning but he never expected to find Sandy fighting with Jared. They didn’t fight. Ever. Well, at least Jensen had never seen or heard them anyway. It was really kinda sickening actually how well they seemed to fit together, Jensen thought scratching his chin, his five o’clock shadow coming in with full force. Fantastic, make up was gonna want to shave him again before they resumed filming, as if Dean couldn’t use a little stubble.

So now that it was firmly established in his mind that it wasn’t Jensen’s fault, he felt better. They were being kinda loud, and yeah, he could have turned around and left them to it but it was just as he was lowering the fist he had raised to knock on Jared’s door, when Sandy practically yelled, “I can’t do it anymore! I just can’t do it. You’re too big!”

Jensen had to squash the urge to snort and giggle. It was true. Jared was freakin huge. He made Jensen feel small which was a joke considering how tall Jensen actually was compared to most other people. But Jensen sympathised with Sandy, she was probably sick of standing on her toes every time she wanted to make out.

Jensen thought the whole thing was just a little bit hilarious or at least he did until Sandy continued speaking saying twelve little words which altered Jensen’s sanity and life...forever.

“I can’t take you Jared. Your cock is just too damn big,” Sandy’s voice rang clear through the thin metal door.

His cock?

Jared’s cock?

Damn.

Just damn.

That was a definite over-share of personal information that Jensen really didn’t need to know about his best friend. Not that he was meant to hear it in the first place. Obviously it wasn’t meant for his ears but he couldn’t make himself move even as everything inside him screamed that he should. Instead Jensen just stood there with Sandy’s words still hanging in the air, while his brain stuttered to a stop.

Jared’s voice wasn’t as loud as Sandy’s. He must be on the other side of the trailer, Jensen mused, snapping out of his daze and it was suddenly very important to Jensen that he heard every word that Jared had to say in his defence. Moving as quietly and as quickly as he could Jensen rounded the trailer and sat on the cold gravel, with his back against Jared’s metal home away from home.

It was the perfect spot. Jared must have been standing against the very wall that Jensen was leaning against because every word he spoke was perfectly clear and seemed to vibrate through Jensen’s whole body.

“Sandy...I...look I know it’s a problem but we can work on it right?” Jared asked.

“Jared it’s been three years. I think we’ve both wasted enough time don’t you? Besides it isn’t like either of us is going to die if this doesn’t work out for us. We barely see each other as it is, a month out of twelve isn’t really much of a relationship. If I didn’t know better I’d think there was someone else but I know better, all you do these days is work and hang out with Jensen. You don’t have time for anything else, me included. Honestly it should bother me but it really doesn’t,” Sandy replied. “I just don’t care. I don’t want to hurt you Jared but you know I’m right. It isn’t working. Things haven’t been right for a long time. I don’t know that they ever were.”

Jensen sucked in his breath when Sandy mentioned his name, his heart racing, guilt flooding him, and Jared’s hushed drawl sent shivers up spine making things twenty times worse.

“So that’s it then? We’re done?” Jared asked.

“Yeah I think it’s best...don’t you?” Sandy questioned.

“I guess,” Jared answered.

“I still want us to be close Jared. I still wanna be friends,” Sandy said.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Jared said his voice so low Jensen barely made out the words. “I don’t know how I feel. I think I’m going to need some time.”

“Fine. You call me when you’re done with the drama,” Sandy hissed, slamming her way out of Jared’s trailer.

Jensen closed his eyes, folding himself as close to the side of the trailer as he could, with the irrational thought that if he didn’t see Sandy leave she wouldn’t see him in his hiding place. It was dumb but it was all he had. When her footsteps had faded, Jensen let out a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding.

He didn’t know what to do. Should he go to Jared?

Well, yeah okay he had to. Jared would need him now but should he tell Jared what he’d overheard or should he keep it to himself and let Jared fill him in if he wanted?

Jensen was biting his lips with indecision, when he heard Jared's phone ring. The Divinyls ‘I Touch Myself’ told Jensen that it was Chad calling.

Great. Chad was probably the worst person Jared could talk to at a time like this but once again Jensen was trapped. He’d have to wait for Jared to end his call and then he’d go to him.

* * *

“So I was thinking I don’t start filming for like another month, so I thought maybe I’d come up and see you and then you can hook me up with some little hottie extra or something and I can spend my whole visit getting pissed and banging her on your couch. Good plan Butt Boy?” a voice came down the line full of both cockiness and self-loathing.

“Chad?” Jared asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Who else calls you Butt Boy?” was Chad’s charming response. “So what do you think? Are you up for a party?”

“Sandy just broke up with me,” Jared revealed. “I’m gonna put you on speaker phone I need to find some candy like five minutes ago.”

Jared pushed a button on his phone and started moving around his trailer. The couch, there was always something there; Jensen hid stuff from him down the cushions when he’d thought Jared had eaten too much sugar.

Jared ransacked the floral nightmare only to come up empty handed. He paused his search for a second. Chad was being too quiet. Fuck, maybe he hung up on him by accident.

“Chad, are you there man?” he questioned sounding small and unsure.

“Yeah, I was just waiting for you to find some sugar before I spoke. Got it yet?” he asked, like maybe he actually cared.

“Nope, I can’t find any,” Jared said suddenly close to tears.

“Did you check the couch?” Chad asked.

“Yep, nothing,” Jared answered, an almost sob escaping him.

“Okay, what about that little cupboard thing that is not a real cupboard but is big enough for a bag of Gummi worms?” Chad suggested.

Jared rushed to the cupboard in question. It held the fuses for his trailer and Eric had told him on several occasions not to put stuff inside it as it was a fire hazard but Jared liked to keep a secret (or rather not so secret since Eric and Kim both knew about it and apparently Chad also) stash inside. When he flicked the latch that kept it closed he was rewarded with the beautiful sight of not one but two bags of Gummi worms.

“Score,” he hissed.

“Good for you man,” Chad said, before clearing his throat. “So...you were saying...”

“She dumped my ass,” Jared repeated, ripping open one of the bags of soft candy.

Chad made a noise that sounded a lot like a snort, before asking, “Did she give you a reason? Is she seeing someone else or something, like does she think you’re seeing someone else?”

Jared shoved three Gummi worms in his mouth at once and muttered, “Like who?”

“You know who. Just because seventy percent of you is cock it doesn’t mean you get to act like a dick, besides that’s my job.” Chad said with a deep chuckle.

“And that’s the whole problem,” Jared whispered but it was a total stage whisper and Chad caught ever word of it.

“What Voldemort?” he joked.

“Ha! Funny, you should take that show on the road. No, I meant my cock is the problem,” Jared confessed his voice much stronger now. He was more than a little pissed at Chad and that and the sugar was helping with the depression he’d almost slipped into just minutes earlier.

Chad was an asshat but Jared did feel better. Unfortunately, he knew it was going to get worse before it really got better.

“Tell me it isn’t so! You guys still haven’t fucked? You’re still a fucking VIRGIN?” Chad asked his voice filled with shock and just a hint of abject horror.

“It would seem so,” Jared agreed, with a deep sigh.

* * *

Jensen lay down on the thin mattress in his trailer and closed his eyes. He had to lie down before he passed out from what could only be deep shock. He knew he wouldn’t sleep his head was too full of thoughts...too full of Jared and his ah...problem. Maybe he’d just rest his eyes for a moment.

Fuck!

He couldn’t stop thinking about his best friend’s cock – How wrong was that?

He knew it and still it didn’t help. All he could think about was how huge Jared apparently was but more importantly, about the fact that he was a virgin. A freakin virgin! How was that even possible?

At first he’d thought that Chad was just being a douche but then Jared had confirmed it as truth.

Jared was a virgin.

And Jensen couldn’t stop thinking about Jared’s cock.

And Jared was a virgin.

Jensen’s head spun with thoughts but he was wrong, too many late nights and early call times made him an easy victim for sleep. He was asleep within minutes.

 _Jared stood in front of him naked, his cock hard, bobbing against his muscular stomach, a smear of pre-cum marking his flesh like a trail of tiny silver stars. A treasure trail. One Jensen desperately wanted to follow. With his tongue. With his hands._

 _Jensen could not stop looking at Jared’s cock. He wanted to touch it...to taste it. Fuck! He wanted to be the one. The only one who could ride Jared’s cock._

 _He knew he could take it. He had been practicing. A lot._

 _Dreaming...waiting...for a lifetime._

 _He was dying to feel the burn as Jared stretched him and filled him, making Jensen whole for the very first time._

 _And then he wanted to fuck Jared. Make him hiss and moan. Jensen wanted to mar Jared’s flesh with his teeth and tongue._

 _He wanted ownership complete with all the rights that would bring him._

 _He wanted everyone to know that Jared belonged to him._

 _He wanted the world to know that Jared’s cock and his tight sweet ass were Jensen’s and no one, no one had ever been there before him and no one would come after._

 _Jared was his._

 _Or he would be..._

 _Reaching out a hand Jared welcomed Jensen by gripping his cock with long sure fingers, a quick grin and a flick of the wrist was all it took to send Jensen over the edge and into an abyss from which he couldn’t ever return._

 **HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!**

Gasping, Jensen sat upright, breath coming out in sharp pants, sweat running down his spine. Grabbing his crotch he moaned. Damn it! He was so fucking hard.

Seriously **WHAT THE FUCK** was happening to him?

He was straight right...right?

Sadly the fist wrapped around his cock suggested otherwise.

It was pretty much set in stone his fate.

...he was going to die

...the next time he saw Jared.

* * *

“Man up Jared! Grow some fucking balls to go with that huge ass cock of yours. Seriously dude, chicks give birth to babies out of their freakin vaginas and babies are way bigger than anything you’ve got stuffed in your shorts,” Chad voice said, making the muscle in Jared’s jaw twitch.

Okay, so it could have been from all the sugar he was consuming but Jared didn’t think so, he was pretty sure it was Chad induced twitching.

“Sandy is kinda small for a girl,” Jared said, pointing out the obvious.

“True, I’ll give you that one, but okay here’s a solution you could always tell Jensen you wanna stick your cock in his ass,” Chad suggested and the twitch in Jared’s jaw moved to the corner of his eye.

“I don’t think so,” Jared said his tone firm but Chad just ignored it the way he always did.

“Okay, so maybe you should leave out the part where you are the beast that birthed the Cockzilla but hey maybe he could fuck you!” Chad suggested almost sounding excited. “You want that too don’t you? A bit of tit for tat? His cock in your ass? It would solve one of your problems anyway; if he couldn’t take your cock then at least he could pop your other cherry. Dude, seriously you need to get a dick in you or you need to fuck something...soon or better yet like two years ago. Don’t make Uncle Chad buy you a hooker.”

“I’m hanging up now,” Jared said pushing the end button just as Chad started speaking again because Jared had no desire to hear any more from Chad at that moment.

Jared couldn’t believe Chad. They’d been friends for a really long time but seriously Jared was only just coming to realise that his friend was stark raving out of his fucking mind.

Tell Jensen that he wanted to fuck him...as if!

Jared would rather jump into a vat of pigs fat and be boiled alive than tell Jensen how he really felt about him.

He might be inexperienced but his mamma didn’t raise no fool.

Shoving another fist full of Gummi worms into his, mouth Jared let loose a small moan of despair.

It was pretty much set in stone his fate.

...he was going to die

...a virgin.


	2. Getting Drunk Playing Guitar Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen learns something about Jared that changes everything between them. Jensen goes to see Jared after he drunk dials him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This never happen…at least I don’t think it did…did it? I don’t own anything but if Jensen is looking to sell himself I’m so buying *wink*.  
> A/N: Title from Kylie Minogue’s ‘Cowboy Style’ and Ben Lee’s ‘Burn To Shine’

Jensen couldn’t sleep. When they’d finally gotten back to filming yesterday Jensen couldn’t seem to keep his eyes above Jared’s belt buckle, and as Jensen left for the night he’d heard Kim telling Eric that they’d have to do a reshoot otherwise they’d be making the fan girls all around the world really happy with an episode that clearly said Dean wanted his brother’s cock...a lot.

Great. So not only was he acting like a freakin sex starved loser but people were noticing. Worse those people were his bosses. Jensen could at least be secure in the knowledge that Jared had no clue about Jensen’s newfound fascination with his cock. Jared who’d come back to set all sugary smiles acting like nothing had happened with Sandy and completely fucking with Jensen’s head.

Could he have imagined the whole thing?

Maybe he’d eaten something bad at the catering tent and was suffering from hallucinations.

God, he hoped so.

Or maybe he had a tumour. Hallucinations were a symptom of a brain tumour...right? So maybe it was just a tumour. He could live with a tumour.

But he didn’t know if he could live with having an obsession with his best friend and his cock.

Jensen let out a deep sigh. He could see sunlight creeping through the blinds on his bedroom window. He looked at the clock. It was still early...too early to be awake on his day off. Hell, he usually slept in later on days when they had to shoot. So being awake this early after being awake for most of the night was just fucking depressing.

Damn Jared and his huge monster cock.

Jensen rolled over and punched his pillow. He’d give anything to go back twenty-four hours and not have overheard Sandy yelling about the size of Jared’s dick.

He didn’t get it. He wasn’t into guys at all and even if he had been, Jared was his best friend. His straight best friend. Jensen would just never go there...and it sounded good when he muttered it to himself, only he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Jensen wasn’t sure anymore if he couldn’t sleep because his thoughts just wouldn’t quit spinning inside his head or if he didn’t want to sleep because sleeping meant dreaming and dreaming meant visual high-definition images of Jared and his super cock, and all the things Jensen wanted to do with it.

Jensen thrust down against the mattress. He'd been fucking rock hard since yesterday and even coming home and jerking off had done nothing to relieve his insane affliction.

Burying his face in his pillow he let out a frustrated scream.

Jensen was thinking about getting out of bed and making himself a vat of coffee laced with arsenic when his phone started ringing.

Picking it up and putting it to his ear he muttered, “Hello?”

* * *

“Hey, Jen...Jen...JenJennybean, I’m so glad you’re home,” Jared said with a silly grin.

“It’s 7am Jared and it’s our only day off in like two weeks, where else would I be?” Jensen asked with a sigh.

“It’s only seven? Whoops do you think that’s too early to start drinking?” Jared asked with a small hiccup followed up by a rather large burp.

“You’re drunk,” Jensen accused.

“Yep,” Jared agreed wholeheartedly, letting out another hiccup. “I’m lying on my bed naked, playing my guitar alone. Sandy left. So I’m alone and naked and drunk.” Jared put his guitar, a guitar that Jensen had bought for him for his last birthday, on the bed next to him and took a deep breath before wondering if he might have said the word ‘naked’ one too many times.

“You should come over,” Jared suggested after he came to the conclusion that you could never say the word ‘naked’ too many times. “Bring your guitar with you, we can jam and get drunk.”

“What happened with Sandy, Jared?” Jensen asked, ignoring Jared’s suggestion.

Jared pouted, but Jensen’s frustrated sigh reminded him that Jen couldn’t see his face. “I don’t wanna talk about it. Come on, Jensen come on! Get shitfaced with me,” he all but begged.

“I’ll think about it if you tell me why Sandy isn’t there and why you thought it’d be a good idea to get wasted before noon,” Jensen said, speaking slowly as if he was talking to a child.

Jared’s pout now included a set of puppy dog eyes. It sucked that Jensen couldn’t see him; his patented expression was going to be wasted on Sadie and Harley, who were both watching him from the doorway like he’d lost his mind or something. Maybe he had but he really wanted to see Jensen.

Damn it all to hell, he needed to be with Jensen.

“Come over. Come on Jen! Clothing optional,” Jared said, with a giggle that ended in a snort.

“What?” choked Jensen’s voice through the phone.

Jared eyed the empty bottles littering the floor at his feet; he wanted another drink. Clearing his throat he managed to croak out, “Joke Jen. I’m wasted remember?”

Damn.

He suddenly felt very sober. What a bummer.

“Fine. I’ll be there in twenty minutes but stop drinking, cause when I get there you’re going to tell me what the hell is going on and I don’t wanna get there only to find you’ve passed out naked...okay?” Jensen asked and Jared could hear him moving around. Thoughts of Jensen getting dressed made Jared strangely hard.

“Deal. Thanks Jensen,” Jared said sounding serious for the first time.

“Don’t mention it. Really. Like ever again,” Jensen said before hanging up.

* * *

Jared knew he should get up and shower but he really didn’t want to. He was happy where he was. He liked being naked. Almost as much as he liked candy...well okay no not that much but he liked being naked a whole lot. He always felt so constricted when he was dressed, and it didn’t seem to matter how lose or baggy his clothes were either, he just always felt stifled somehow.

But Jensen was coming over and Jared had promised him clothes, so Jared dragged his naked ass off the bed and into a cold shower.

The cold water did its job and killed his hard-on. Stepping out of the shower, teeth chattering, Jared heard the phone ringing from where he’d left it tangled in the sheets of his unmade bed.

In his haste to reach the phone on the off chance that it might be Jensen, Jared managed to bang his knee on the sink, stub his toe on the doorframe and poke himself in the eye.

Consequently, he answered the phone with a pained grunt.

“Jared?” Chad’s voice questioned.

“Yep,” Jared grunted again trying to balance the phone and rub both his big toe and knee at the same time.

“So?” Chad’s voice was too loud.

“So? What?” Jared whispered hoping Chad would follow his lead and bring it down a notch.

“You’re up early,” Chad observed.

“Well, yeah you’re the one who called me,” Jared said with a huge sigh, his arms felt heavy and he wanted candy.

“Did I wake you?”

“No,” Jared said with a pout.

“Why the bitchface then?” Chad questioned with a small chuckle.

“You can’t see me. You don’t know if I’m making a bitchface or not!” Jared hissed, refraining from poking his tongue out but only just barely.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes,” Jared replied sounding so sure of himself. Picking up a bag of Gummi fruits, he popped two into his mouth.

“Put the candy down Jared!” Chad called out through the phone making Jared drop the bag back onto the bed.

“Wha? Dude! Are you watching me?” Jared said moving over to peer out his window, the bright rays of the sun causing his injured eye to sting and making him blink rapidly.

Chad’s laughter echoed inside his head. “No, you asshat! It’s the law of averages. You’re always into the candy...Jared?”

“Yeah?” Jared answered flicking the curtains closed again.

Chad stopped laughing and let a small sigh. “Have you been drinking?”

“Maybe,” Jared said pulling on a pair of clean sweats.

“Maybe as in yes?” Chad asked.

“Maybe,” Jared agreed grabbing a t-shirt from off the floor and putting it on. It was really tight. Looking down Jared realised that he was wearing one of Sandy’s baby tees. It was pink. He liked pink.

Chad let out another sigh, capturing Jared’s attention.

“You do realise it’s probably a little early to be drinking,” Chad suggested.

“Yeah, thanks for the advice, Mr-Beer-for-Breakfast,” Jared snarked pulling at the hem of Sandy’s shirt. He could see his navel. Was it wrong that he could see his navel?

“Hey! I was going through a divorce,” Chad argued.

He kinda liked it. The whole navel being uncovered thing. It was breezy.

“Yeah, well I’m going through something too,” Jared said picking up his empty bottles, the room spinning around him a little when he bent down.

“True. So?”

“So? What?” Jared asked, looking for somewhere to dump his empties.

“You tell Jensen about your big gay love for him yet?” Chad questioned making Jared drop one of the bottles on his big toe, the same toe he’d stubbed on the doorframe only minutes ago.

Swearing, Jared muttered, “Nope.”

“You should,” Chad suggested.

“I should? You really think so?” Jared asked as he opened his walk-in closet.

“Yes. Get laid before you turn into the 7ft 40 yr old virgin,” Chad said.

“He’s on his way over here,” Jared stated, as he threw the empty bottles inside the walk-in closet and closed the door.

“No shit?”

“Yep, I think I’m about to start freaking out,” Jared confessed with a sigh.

Chad laughed and said, “Well, you should probably stop drinking then and seriously step away from the candy.”

“And yet I really want another drink and shut up, the candy helps calm me,” Jared said picking up his guitar and carrying it out to the kitchen where he switched on the coffee. He could feel his chest getting tight.

“Okay Jared, just so you know twenty pounds of sugar does not equal calm,” Chad said his tone all parental as Jared started to hyperventilate.

“Oh, god,” Jared panted his words coming out in short rasps.

“Breathe, just breathe.”

“What do I say to him? He wants to know what happened with Sandy,” Jared explained to Chad.

“Nosy fucker ain’t he?” Chad snickered.

“He just cares about me,” Jared whispered wheezing.

“Exactly. So just tell him the fucking truth only be gentle, okay? Don’t go blurting it out in a drunken sugared out bout of verbal diarrhoea, cause even your boy has had himself a lot of fine pussy, I’m pretty sure he’s never gone ass to mouth before with some dude’s cock hitting him in the chin,” Chad said trying his best to sound serious but totally failing and Jared heard another snort of laughter.

“What the fuck?” Jared whispered his mind now full of Jensen sucking cock.

Jared finally realised that Chad was speaking again when he said, “Look, I’m just saying go easy but honestly Jared, you gotta shit or get off the pot with this one. Cause you need to get laid and if not with Jensen then with someone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Jared replied with a pout that would rival any five year olds.

“But you wanted Sandy, right?” Chad questioned.

Silence.

“Jared?”

More silence.

“I used to,” Jared confirmed with a frown finally. He wasn’t sure when it had happened but somewhere in between meeting Jensen and now, Jared had lost all feeling but affection for Sandy.

“Used to?”

Jared was so screwed. He let a mournful sigh and replied, “Until I met Jensen.”

“Well then, you’re kinda fucked now aren’t you? And not in the good stick your dick in something kind of way either, more like up shit creek without a paddle,” Chad said with a bark of laughter before hanging up on Jared, leaving him to deal on his own in typical Chad fashion.

* * *

As Jared ended his call, Jensen was dialling. When Chris answered, Jensen was filled with a strange kind of relief, as if Chris might hold all the answers to Jensen’s newest affliction.

“Jennyboy, what are you doing up before 10am?” Christian’s booming voice echoed out of the phone.

“I’m on my way to Jared’s. Did I wake you?” Jensen asked.

Chris laughed, “No, actually I haven’t even been to bed yet. We were up all night in the studio.”

“You get anything good?” Jensen asked unable to stop with the small talk and really he did care about what Chris had been doing, it just wasn’t why he’d called. He was afraid. So fucking afraid all of a sudden.

“Maybe, we’ll listen to it later when we’re all sober. So, when are you going to come and record something with us?” Chris asked bringing Jensen’s attention back to the conversation they were having.

Jensen laughed but it lacked real mirth. “Umm, how about this side of never?” he asked.

“Ass! What a waste of talent,” Chris accused, the hiss of a beer being opened on the other end of the line making Jensen smile for real this time. What was it with all his friends drinking before noon?

“If you say so,” Jensen said his voice full of scepticism.

Chris made a strangled sound of exasperation and said, “I don’t get you. That you don’t see it kills me.”

“See what?” Jensen asked completely clueless.

“What everyone else see’s Jennyboy. You’re so damn pretty it should be a crime and talent fuckin oozes from your pores but you just don’t see it or believe it and that’s too bad,” Chris said his tone full of disbelief and regret.

“M’not freakin pretty. I got freckles, besides guys aren’t pretty,” Jensen mumbled feeling his cheeks blush with red.

“Well you are, freckles and all,” Chris argued.

“Whatever, this is a dumb conversation,” Jensen muttered dragging a hand down his face.

Chris snorted, “Well, didn’t I mention I’d been up all night and that there had been alcohol involved? Besides you’re the one who called me.”

“Yeah.”

“So?” Chris sighed.

This was so awkward. “So...umm...you ever been with another guy?” the question seemed to tumble from his mouth.

Chris made a strangled kind of noise before answering, “Yep.”

“Really?” Jensen was actually surprised. He’d always suspected that Chris would go either way but to hear Chris confirm it was something else completely different.

“Yep.” Such a small word and yet it sent Jensen’s world spinning out of focus.

“Huh. What’s that like?” Jensen asked. He had to know.

“You want specifics?” Chris asked.

“I’m not sure,” Jensen replied and he wasn’t. How much did he really want to know? For him it wasn’t about other guys or even guys in general. It was all about Jared.

Damn it, he was so freakin screwed it wasn’t even funny.

“What’s going on Jenny?” Chris asked sounding more awake and sober, concern filtering through the phone Jensen was clutching to his ear.

“Nothing,” Jensen answered, chickening out. He so wasn’t ready to admit his feelings out loud. It would make them real.

“Bullshit. You’re never asked me about my sexuality before,” Chris said his tone more than just a little curious.

“Just asking. My agent gave me a script...”

“What for? Brokeback Mountain 2? If they’re looking for gay cowboys I know where to find one,” Chris replied with a snort of laughter.

“Leave Steve alone,” Jensen urged.

The snort turned into a bellow of laughter as Chris said, “I’m gonna tell him, that you immediately assumed I meant him.”

“Shut up! Oh, god, it was Steve wasn’t it? You guys fucked,” Jensen accused more than a little freaked.

“No. It was just some random asshole,” Chris muttered.

“Sounds like there’s more to that story,” Jensen suggested switching from freaked to curious in about two seconds flat.

Chris let out a harsh sounding sigh and said, “Maybe I’ll fill you in one day. So really, you were just asking me about fucking other guys cause of some part you’re thinking about going for?”

“Sure, what else?” Jensen said feeling like an ass for lying to his friend.

Another sigh filtered through the phone.

“Okay. Whatever. Look I’m here if you need someone to talk to, you know if there’s more to your story,” Chris offered.

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind,” Jensen replied.

“Good. I need some more material for my music,” Chris said ignoring the sarcasm hanging heavy in Jensen’s voice.

“You’re gonna write a song about a gay cowboy now aren’t you?” Jensen asked not quite able to stop the smile forming on his face.

“Maybe.”

“Are you gonna call him Steve?” he asked Chris his smile turning into a cheeky grin.

“Nah! I was thinking I might call him Jensen,” Chris said with a snort of laughter.

“Ass!” Jensen hissed.

“You love me,” Chris said with an audible smirk.

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Sure you are.”

Pulling into the driveway of Jared’s new home, Jensen said, “I am, because I’m here.”

“At Jared’s?” Chris asked.

“Yep,”

“Are you gonna ask him about gay cowboys?”

“Fuck off!”

“Okay, call me later. Let me know what happens, I wanna hear all about the gay cowboys,” Chris requested and Jensen could hear him plucking random cords on his guitar in the background.

“Sure, you want specifics?” Jensen asked with a grin, feeling a little lighter, the music soothing his frazzled nerves.

Christian’s laughter rang out through the phone. “Hell yeah!” he replied.

Ending the call, Jensen let himself laugh and his grin was still firmly in place as he rang Jared’s doorbell, with songs about gay cowboys forming in his head.

* * *

Jared opened the door wide and Jensen drank in the sorry sight of him from his big ass feet to his shaggy head.

He was wearing a pink tiny tee and black sweats. The t-shirt was about four sizes too small and it clung to every inch of Jared’s chest that it barely covered but that wasn’t what drew Jensen’s stare, it was the printed hologram stretched across the centre of Jared’s muscular chest. Jensen could see Jared’s navel and although it was undoubtedly hot, it was also one of the funniest things Jensen had ever seen.

He felt better already.

They were friends. Best friends. He could do this.

“Dude, Barbie and The Rockers?” Jensen questioned, his grin grew into an eye crinkler and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“What? You think it’s too pink?” Jared asked with a quick smirk, pulling at the hem of the t-shirt and stepping aside to let Jensen in.

 **TBC.**


End file.
